


Calms the Murderous Rage

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [416]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Laughter, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The house would echo with their delight at anything and everything, depending on their moods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 October 2016  
> Word Count: 117  
> Prompt: giggle  
> Summary: The house would echo with their delight at anything and everything, depending on their moods.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Lyons and the hellhounds. But that changed, obviously. And I'm okay with it. I like looking into his background with his sons, since that was so deliciously left open for interpretation in canon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

When his boys were little, they had that infectious laugh that all children seem to be born with. The house would echo with their delight at anything and everything, depending on their moods. It was the one thing that could pull him from the dark moods that increased as his responsibilities did, both at Armitage and within the greater organization. There were days he wanted nothing more than to have a killing spree that would rival some of the old raids in Vietnam, but just ten seconds of his sons' giggles would burn off that murderous rage. If only they could have understood why he occasionally had tears in his eyes when watching them play and laugh.


End file.
